Runes of Langgarn
Runes of Langgarn — Appears in Claimed by Shadow and "Buying Trouble" About The Runes of Langgarn are magical rune stones. There was a full set at one point, but it was broken up centuries ago. It's rumored that there was a full set at one point, but it was broken up centuries ago. The Runes are used separately. Each has a different power associated with it, and their only limitation is that they have to recharge for a month after use. Those that remain are highly valued weapons. It's said that they can't be warded against and that even null bombs don't have much effect on them.”''Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 Creator * Enchanted by 'Egil Skallagrimsson—Viking poet, rune-master, and hell-raiser. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 * OR—Egil Skallagrimsson stole them from the witch queen of Erik Bloodaxe, king of Norway and northern England. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 List of Powers per Rune * '''Thurisaz: changes a person in to a huge Ogre—spell only last one hour''Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 * '''Portal Rune': creates a portal into Faerie. "Buying Trouble" in On the Prowl, ch. 3, p. 222 The three that are in Cassie's bag: * Hagalaz: cast upright causes a massive hailstorm that attacks everything in the vicinity except the caster and whomever he chooses to protect-I assume that means whoever is within his shields. Cast inverted, it calms even the fiercest of storms.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 * Jera: fertility stone; aids virility, like magical viagra—stands for a time of plenty and a good harvest. enchanted at a time when thrones ran through family lines Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 * Dagaz: breakthrough, a new beginning—unknown action; it wasn't purchased with the other two: Jera and Hagalaz''Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 It's a "do-over" rune—it creates a time displacement snd sends the caster back in time about twenty minutes.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 8 '➢''' Runic Alphabets - Wikipedia Limitations / Weakness *Need to recharge at least a month between castings *Some spells only last an hour Locations * Two are with the CircleClaimed by Shadow, ch. 5 * Bag of Runes: Senate's inner sanctum—Cassie stole them Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 * Gerald & Company "Buying Trouble", ch. 1 Description * handful of yellowed bone disks imprinted with crude runes * contained in a small velvet bag * they had holes carved in the top and leather thongs threaded through them like they were usually worn rather than cast. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 Other Details * Portal Rune: One of the Human contacts of the Blarestri told them that they saw the Runes listed for the auction."Buying Trouble" in On the Prowl, ch. 3, p. 231 * Portal Rune: The mage who activated the Rune must have been thinking of the Svarestri since that is where the Rune sent Claire and Heidar. This is likely a sign that the mage at Gerald's aution is working with the Svarestri—Heidar must retrieve it to keep it out of enemy hands."Buying Trouble" in On the Prowl, ch. 3, p. 222 History ✥ Twenty years ago the Circle tried to test a new ward—nothing budged it. Then Jonas Marsden cast Thurisaz on himself and was turned into a giant ogre. It was so tall it had to hunch over to fit in the twenty foot tall room. The heavy oak table he threw at the ward bounced off of it. After letting out a huge bellow, Marsden as an ogre charged the ward—broke it and the vase of flowers it was protecting. The mages quietly crept the room then argued for long time about what to do about the creature. Then Marsden saunters out saying that the spell only lasts an hour. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 Legend According to Legend, they were enchanted by Egil Skallagrimsson in the late tenth century. some stories say that he stole the runes from Gunnhild, the witch queen of Erik Bloodaxe, king of Norway and northern England. And since Gunnhild was said to have Fey blood, it's possible the runes were enchanted long before in Faerie by someone else entirely. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 Portal Rune Portal Rune: "...according to legend, the rune can transport its user from any point on Earth to any point in Faerie. Unlike someone using the official portals, which have set targets, with the rune the user has only to think of a destination and there he is." "Buying Trouble" in On the Prowl, ch. 3, p. 221 Political Uses: Portal Rune Whoever has the rune could... * place spies behind enemy lines, * put assassins into an enemy leader's bedchamber, * send an entire army into the heart of their rival's territory—all with no warning being given! Heidar and the Blarestri hope to get it to keep it out of their enemy's (Svarestri) hands and to use it as a deterrent against them to keep from being invaded. Heidar is suspicious that the obsessed mage who tried to take the Rune "Buying Trouble" in On the Prowl, ch. 3, p. 221 Associated Characters, Groups, Places, etc. * Cassandra Palmer * Mac * John Pritkin * Mac's Tattoo Shop * Jonas Marsden * Faerie * Radella * Dark Fey * Silver Circle * North American Vampire Senate * Heidar * Matt Gerald * Trolls * Blarestri * Svarestri Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 2. Claimed by Shadow Pritkin and Mac discuss with Cassie what the various runes do and their backstory.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 Pritkin tested the Dagaz rune out in the desert—he and Mac and Mac's Tattoo Shop vanished, leaving a panic-stricken Cassie in the desert at night. After a little wile, they shop plummet's down out of the sky. It's a "do-over" rune—sends the caster back in time about twenty minutes. Billy Joe picked the rune from Pritkin's pocket and put it in Cassie's bag.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 8 Cassie cast the Dagaz rune just as she was about to be raped—but instead of gong back 20 minutes, it went back only two minutes—she prevented her rape but not Mac's death.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 11 Francoise told Cassie that Kit Marlowe and John Pritkin make a deal to free them and Cassie, Tomas, Billy Joe and Pritkin's Golem in exchange for casting Jera, the fertility stone of the Runes of Langgarn. Radella longs to have a child.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 11 They had to deal with the Dark Fey King, their runes are used up for a month. Null Bombs are useless in Faerie.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 13 DB –1.1. "Buying Trouble" One was put up for auction at Gerald & Company. During the brief pre-auction display of the the items up for auction, a mage acted obsessed over the Runes and got too close to the plinth that the runes were set on—a banshee wailed and a troll picked him up and carted him off."Buying Trouble", in On the Prowl ch. 1, p. 197 During the sale there was a commotion and fighting. That's when the mage came back on stage, grabbed the Rune, murmured some spell, and was tackled by the Tall Fey. The Rune went flying, landing in front of Claire who was descending very slowly inside the Dragon's head podium. "The Fey saw and his eyes widened. He leapt for it, shouting something, but I couldn't hear him. There was a flash, a weightless feeling, and the next thing I knew, I was sagging against a cold stone wall..." That was a portal Rune into Faerie. And the Mage must have been concentrating on Svarestri territory, since that is where the Rune had sent Heidar and Claire."Buying Trouble", in On the Prowl ch. 2, p. 211 See Also * Mac's Tattoo Shop * Magical Objects and Weapons * Wards * Magic * Geis * Faerie * Fey * Magic * Null Bombs Book References External Links *Runes - Wikipedia *Runic alphabets / Runes / Futhark *THE DEVELOPMENT OF THE SWEDISH RUNES *NOVA | Viking Runes Through Time *Runestone - Wikipedia *Runestones: Words from the Viking Age | REAL SCANDINAVIA *Isolated People in Sweden Used Runes Up Until 1900, Still Speak Old Norse *Isolated people in Sweden only stopped using runes 100 years ago | ScienceNordic *Pictures of Swedish runic Stones *Translated Folktales and Legends from Sweden - Speedily a Tale is Spun *Swedish Folktales and Fairy Tales – The Gold Scales *History of Sweden - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Category:Magical Objects